DE 103 00 882 A1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,299) describes a locking apparatus for a folding top. The locking apparatus has a locking hook with a front gripping end and a rear bearing end. The bearing end is adjustably mounted horizontally in a longitudinal direction of the locking hook. The locking apparatus further includes a driving apparatus for adjusting the locking hook. The driving apparatus includes two four-bar linkages acting in parallel located on both sides of the locking hook. All the pivoting axes of the participating control levers extend horizontally such that the locking apparatus requires a relatively large amount of space in order to accommodate the kinematic requirements of the control levers. The locking apparatus may have a sensor to detect closed and opened positions of the locking hook. For this purpose a horizontally protruding ledge is formed on control levers of one four-bar linkage, which cooperates with a micro-switch mounted on the housing.
DE 102 05 144 B4 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,907), EP 0 488 494 A1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,939), and DE 103 52 488 B3 describe locking apparatuses in which a locking hook has an adjustable rear bearing end in the longitudinal direction.
DE 199 64 066 A1, EP 0 309 065 A2 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,999), DE 41 11 646 A1, EP 0 879 723 B1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,786), DE 199 44 615 A1, and DE 101 05 771 A1 describe other locking apparatuses in which the locking hook is supported at its rear bearing end by a horizontal pivot axis that can be adjustably pivoted to the housing.
EP 1 640 200 B1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,201) and DE 199 09 489 B4 describe locking apparatuses having a position detecting sensor. DE 197 02 833 A1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,579), DE 44 19 179 A1, DE 198 54 181 A1, DE 196 03 964 A1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,204) and DE 196 01 948 A1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,905) describe position detecting sensors from different areas of technology.